Le Démon Blanc
by Sra Interesante
Summary: Tenía mucho tiempo ocultando su dolor, luchando contra esos demonios que amenazaban con llevarse su cordura. Ahora ha perdido la batalla y ya no puede controlarlos más. Ni siquiera ella podía ayudarlo a regresar. —Ma lady, tenemos un problema. Chat Noir no existe más…. —¿Qué?— preguntó la chica de traje rojo sin poderlo creer.
1. 1

1.

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_  
 _They're all around me,_  
 _Circling like vultures_  
 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_  
 _Wash away my colors_

La torrencial lluvia caía sobre lo alto de la torre Eiffel. Él ni siquiera intentaba ocultarse, las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro se confundían con las gotas que caían sin cesar. No importaba. Ya nada importaba. Lo único que había en su cabeza era una pregunta.

—¿Por qué? —

Quizás si tu traje negro no lo protegiera, podría sentir el frío que corría calando los huesos; pero no, el frío que sentía estaba en su interior ya que parecía provenir directamente de su corazón.

—¿Por qué?—

Chat Noir recordó aquella vez que su padre, con el rostro desencajado, le había informado de la desaparición de su madre. En ese entonces no lo había entendido del todo, ¿por qué se alejaría de ellos su amada mamá? Pero después de un tiempo había llegado a una respuesta.

—Ella no te quería. — Le susurró una helada voz en el oído. —Si tu mamá te quisiera, no se habrá marchado sin ti.—

—¡No es cierto! — Había gritado aquella vez hasta el cansancio, no había nadie en la mansión que lo ayudara a callar la voz —¡No es cierto! — Había gritado una y otra vez hasta desgarrar su garganta. Al menos había servido de algo, la voz parecía haber desparecido.

Que equivocado estaba. Volvió un tiempo después acompañada de otras más.

Cada vez que su padre se alejaba más. Cada vez que mostraba toda su desaprobación sobre lo que él era. Cada vez que sus esfuerzos no parecían ser suficiente. Ellos estaban ahí. Sus demonios.

—Nadie te quiere. —

— No eres suficiente. —

—Tu padre tampoco te soporta. —

—Nathalie te acompaña porque es su obligación. —

Y él había ido ignorando sus voces poco a poco. Enterrando todos sus dolorosos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Cuando Plagg llegó a su vida, una luz pareció abrirse en las tinieblas. Los demonios no parecían sentirse muy a gusto al lado del kwami de la destrucción, y Chat Noir era su liberación. Gracias a él podía descargar toda la frustración que se acumulaba en su interior día a día.

Y cuando Ladybug inundó su ser con esa luz que parecía irradiar, llena de calidez; Adrien creyó que sus demonios no regresarían jamás. _El amor todo lo arregla._ Que iluso. Ella estaba enamorada de alguien más.

Pero podía soportarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día sus sentimientos serían correspondidos. Algún día, ella vería todo el amor que había dentro de su corazón. Algún día, ella lo ayudaría a callar las voces de una vez por todas. Algún día, ella…

Y ahora, toda la esperanza de poder ganarse su amor estaba totalmente perdida. _Karma_ , le dicen. Tan sólo unos días antes, él había rechazado a su mejor amiga portando el mismo traje con el que le rompieron el corazón.

—¿Por qué?—

— ¿Por qué sería diferente? Nadie te quiere.— Las voces hacían un festín con su corazón sangrante. Cerrando los ojos, recordó como se había hundido en ese profundo pozo de dolor.

´—Chat, necesito hablar contigo. — Ladybug le había pedido unos minutos antes de despedirse, después de la patrulla del día. —Eres mi mejor amigo, por eso decidí decírtelo antes de que te enteres de otro modo.— Su rostro serio no presagiaba nada bueno; él intentó bromear para romper la tensión que se había instalado en el ambiente, pero nada lo había preparado para lo que ella le quería informar.

—Yo, estoy saliendo con alguien… Decidí darle una oportunidad y pues, eso… sólo quería compartirlo con mi mejor amigo.— Los hermosos ojos azules de Ladybug no lo miraban directamente.

—¿Es el chico del que me hablaste?— Su voz sonó totalmente fría e impersonal, como congelada, pensó a través del velo que parecía nublar su mente poco a poco. — Bueno, pues, disculpa si no puedo decir que me alegro sinceramente. Pero… te agradezco que me digas la verdad. Felicidades.—

La cara de ella reflejó una profunda tristeza al escuchar sus palabras.

—Chat…—

—No, no digas nada. Mejor vete, parece que va a llover, no te vayas a mojar. —

Ella se había marchado sin insistir, la lluvia había comenzado inmediatamente después. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí pero ya no importaba.

—Te lo dijimos, no importas. No le importabas a tu madre, no le importas a tu padre. Y no le importas a ella.

De algún modo que no entendía, sentía a Plagg que trataba de infundirle ánimo para no dejarse caer. Pero las voces cada vez eran cada vez más y hablaban más alto apartándolo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¡Diles que se callen, Plagg! — Con una mueca de dolor, cayó sobre sus rodillas y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos. Por eso no la vio venir.

Nunca sintió cuando la mariposa oscura se posó sobre su bastón y se fundió con él.

xxxxxxxx

Ladybug aterrizó en su balcón y entro a su habitación para destransformarse inmediatamente después. Marinette cerró la trampilla con las primeras gotas de agua mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lo había herido. Lo había visto inmediatamente en sus ojos. Pero sabía que, si no se lo decía en ese momento que había encontrado valor, no se lo podría decir después. Y si Chat se enteraba por otro lado, sería peor aún.

Pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para ver ese dolor reflejado en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien, Marinette?– Tikki recargaba sus energías con una galleta.

—No, Tikki. No creí verlo así. —

—Tú sabes lo que pienso al respecto. — Añadió la pequeña kwami mientras terminaba su comida.

—Tenía que decírselo, Tikki. _Él_ fue sincero conmigo cuando me dijo que no estaba interesado en Marinette. Yo tenía que ser sincera con él.—

—Ni siquiera estas completamente segura de que sea buena idea salir con...—

Sin embargo, Tikki no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. Un poderoso relámpago surco el cielo mientras la tierra se estremecía y el ensordecedor rugido las obligó a cubrirse los oídos.

Mirando a Tikki con determinación, se transformo para salir de nuevo. El cielo de París estaba completamente oscuro, al parecer la corriente eléctrica había sido cortada. Una enorme estructura metálica se había formado sobre la torre Eiffel, tan grande que Ladybug no alcanzaba a ver donde terminaba. Arrojando su yoyo, se puso en camino.

Conforme se acercaba al lugar, empezó a ver a muchas personas en el suelo. Cuando se detuvo al lado de algunas personas para intentar ayudarlas, tuvo que reprimir un grito de horror. Sus pechos estaban abiertos en canal, con el corazón expuesto. Pero en lugar del espectáculo sangriento que podría haberse imaginado por el tipo de heridas en los cuerpos, de sus corazones no brotaba sangre, ni había órganos internos a la vista. En su lugar había una especie de rollo cinematográfico parecido a las películas de los cines de antaño.

Cientos y cientos de metros de películas cinematográficas ondeando al viento en la más dantesca de las visiones.

Ladybug se apresuro a subir a la extraña estructura sobre la torre. Tenía que detener al akuma antes de que siguiera abriendo personas por toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, un extraño presentimiento se había instalado en su interior desde unos momentos atrás. Desde el momento que había intentado comunicarse con Chat sin recibir respuesta.

Pateando sus temores al fondo de su mente, siguió subiendo hasta que llego a una plataforma en lo alto. Miró hacia abajo. No le daban miedo las alturas pero ahora sentía un pequeño vértigo de tan arriba que estaba.

Su intercomunicador sonó en esos momentos.

—¡Chat! ¿Estás bien?— No supo porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle a su compañero.

—Tenemos un problema _ma lady_ —. Su voz era tan fría que Ladybug notó como el alivio que había sentido al contactar con él, se esfumaba de inmediato.

Y entonces lo vio. Era Chat Noir, pero a la vez no era él. Una sonrisa ladeada llena de maldad se formo en su rostro cuando la miró a los ojos.

—Tenemos un problema _ma lady_ — repitió. —Chat Noir no existe más. Yo soy Démon Blanc y necesito tu prodigio—.

—¿Qué?—

.

.

.

 ********  
Notas de la autora.**

Aquí estoy de regreso con este pequeño _two-shots_ que se me ocurrió justo hoy escuchando _My Demons_ de Starset. Es tan cortito que pensaba anexarlo a _Bajo el cielo de París,_ pero no sigue con la línea y me rompe el esquema de lo que tengo planeado para esa historia, así que creo que va mejor aparte.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. 2

**2**

 _Take me over the walls below  
Fly forever  
Don't let me go  
I need a savior to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy  
The enemy_

Ladybug no podía creer lo que veía ante ella. Su compañero, su amigo, aquél en quien confiaba con su vida, había sido poseído por un akuma. Todo por su culpa.

—Chat…—

— No insistas, Ladybug.Él ya no está, sólo nosotros. —

—Se que sigues ahí Chat. Podemos salir de ésto. Déjame ayudarte, ¡por favor, por favor! No escuches a Hawk Moth. —

Una risa escalofriante le heló la sangre.

—¿Quién te dijo que lo estamos escuchando, _ma lady_?—

La voz, suave como un susurro, acarició su oído mientras ella dejaba escapar un jadeo; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que Chat había llegado a su lado. Tomó su rostro con su enguantada mano y le acarició el lóbulo con delicadeza, justo por encima de su prodigio. Ella reaccionó apartándose rápidamente.

Tenía que encontrar ese akuma. Ya.

Mirando a su compañero, lo analizó detenidamente mientras buscaba el posible lugar donde la mariposa podría haberse ocultado. Démon Blanc parecía idéntico al antiguo Chat. Salvo que su traje era completamente blanco; y en lugar del travieso reflejo verde de sus ojos, una mirada carmesí la atravesaba con odio. Sus dorados cabellos se habían vuelto casi albinos. Pero definitivamente su sonrisa era lo más escalofriante, sus dientes puntiagudos embonaban unos con otros dándole un aspecto aterrador.

 _En su anillo,_ fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Arrojó su yoyo para sujetarlo y poder acercarse sin riesgo, con una sonrisa él no opuso resistencia alguna. El prodigio de la destrucción lucía igual que siempre, el akuma no estaba ahí. _El cascabel._ Error, al parecer Démon Blanc no necesitaba un cascabel en su traje. Apretando más la cuerda de su yoyo, Ladybug lo hizo girar para tomar su cinturón. La sonrisa de él se ensanchó aún más.

—¿Buscabas esto _, ma lady_? — Con una carcajada demencial, Démon Blanc sacó el bastón de su espalda y cortó la cuerda del yoyo sin problema alguno.

 _Por supuesto, su bastón,_ pensó Ladybug completamente sorprendida. En teoría, su yoyo era irrompible. Se sorprendió aún más cuando él dirigió su bastón hacia su pecho y de la punta surgió una guadaña teñida de rojo.

— Ahora, veamos qué hay en tu co-ra-zón. —

Oculto en su guarida, Hawk Moth aguardaba, expectante, el momento oportuno para intervenir. Nunca, en todo su tiempo controlando personas, había sentido la necesidad de traer de vuelta a su mariposa lo más pronto posible. Pero en ese preciso momento, se sorprendió preguntándose si en realidad había sido una buena idea akumatizar a Chat Noir.

Cuando las emociones negativas llegaron hasta él, Hawk Moth se sintió sumamente afortunado al descubrir a quién pertenecían. Si Queen Wasp había sido un verdadero problema para los héroes de París, Chat Noir definitivamente sería su carta de triunfo. Lo obligaría a arrebatarle su prodigio a Ladybug y después él mismo entregaría el suyo.

Cuando pudo establecer contacto con él a través de su mariposa, casi sintió lástima por el muchacho. Casi.

—Ella no te quiere, nadie lo hace, estás tan sólo…—

Por alguna razón, recordó a su propio hijo enclaustrado en la soledad de su habitación, ese hijo cuya existencia ignoraba cada día más. Sus ojos se empañaron antes de poder recuperar el control. No debía exponerse a que Chat Noir pudiera ver algo que comprometiera su identidad. Decidió rebuscar un poco en la mente del héroe, quizás podría averiguar su identidad o la identidad de Ladybug o la ubicación del guardián. Pero lo que descubrió no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Hawk Moth?— una voz helada le provocó escalofríos.

Sólo había soledad, sólo sentía dolor, sólo encontró un corazón roto en mil pedazos. Y esos sentimientos tomaron control de la situación como demonios salidos del mismo infierno.

— Démon Blanc, te otorgo el poder de ver los secretos que la gente guarda en su corazón y manipularlos a tu conveniencia. Pero a cambio, quiero…—

—¡Cállate! — un choque de energía lo había impactado directamente mandándolo al suelo. —Ya lo sabemos, no es necesario que lo repitas. Déjanos en paz, Hawk Moth, te daremos lo que quieres, a su debido tiempo. —

Desde ese momento sólo se había dedicado a observar. Lo vio abriendo sin piedad el pecho de cuanta persona se atravesaba en su camino con su bastón, ahora convertido en mortal guadaña, para después sacar los recuerdos más preciados a través de las películas cinematográficas. Volvió a pensar en Adrien, apenas sintiéndose tranquilo de saberlo a resguardo en su habitación. Quería terminar con la situación lo más pronto posible.

.  
xxxxxxx  
.

Démon Blanc había acorralado a Ladybug después de una intensa pelea sobre la plataforma. La diferencia corporal era una clara ventaja a su favor, ahora la chica estaba agotada. No era la primera vez que tenía que enfrentarse a su compañero debido a que éste hubiera caído en la manipulación de algún akuma; el problema es que ahora _él era el akuma_. Y el poder que le confería Hawk Moth lo había vuelto casi invencible. Por primera vez en su vida como Ladybug, Marinette estaba aterrada.

—Vamos, _ma lady_. No te resistas más y déjanos ver en tu hermoso corazón. Te prometo que no dolerá… mucho—.

Tenía que derrotarlo pronto y recuperar a Chat. Ya sabía en dónde estaba el akuma, ahora sólo necesitaba el empujón de su _lucky charm_ para ganar, así que lo invocó.Cuando el pequeño amuleto cayó en sus manos, lo entendió de inmediato al contemplar los dijes verdes y naranjas que adornaban la pulsera. Tenía que ir por ayuda. ¡Pero estaba tan lejos! No creía poder llegar a tiempo. Colocando la pulsera en su muñeca, se preparó para encontrar una vía de escape.

— ¿Piensas que ese amuleto te dará suerte? No lo creo, Ladybug. Esto se acabó.—

Démon Blanc había aparecido detrás de ella sin aviso, enredándola con su cinturón. La aventó en medio de la plataforma y, de una estocada certera, enterró su guadaña justo sobre su corazón. El dolor la atravesó sin piedad cuando su pecho se abrió y la película cinematográfica se desenrolló, mientras las escenas se comenzaban a reproducir frente a sus ojos.

—¡Nooooooo!— la voz de Démon Blanc rugió desde el fondo de su pecho. —Déjenla en paz—.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, soltando un momento la guadaña, mientras parecía luchar consigo mismo. Al parecer Chat Noir no había desaparecido del todo.

— Alto, Démon Blanc, primero su prodigio.— La voz de Hawk Moth atravesó su cabeza, pero no era la única que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Acaba con ella.—

—Aún no, necesitamos sus recuerdos.—

—Además quieres saber quién es él.—

— Démon Blanc, los prodigios.—

Un grito desesperado surgió de su garganta. Abriendo los ojos, el fulgor rojizo se incrementó. Lo último que Hawk Moth sintió fue un gran dolor recorriendo cada fibra de su ser. Después de eso, Nooroo salió despedido del prendedor terminando la transformación; en el lugar, Gabriel Agreste había caído inconsciente.

—No más interrupciones. — La sonrisa afilada del akuma se ensanchó mientras volvía a tomar la guadaña y se acercaba a la chica de rojo.

Ésta se había quedado inmóvil, con el corazón expuesto y la película cinematográfica ondeando al viento mientras los recuerdos se reproducían una y otra vez. Las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas cuando su compañero empezó a hurgar en sus memorias.

Una pequeña criatura rojiza se encontraba al lado de una chica de hermosos ojos azules. Las figuras eran muy tenues y borrosas. Definitivamente Ladybug era muy poderosa, no le permitía ver lo que él quería saber.

 _—_ _No tienes que hacerlo si no estás segura. —_

 _—_ _A… sólo me ve como una amiga, Tikki. Es lo mejor—_ su voz sonaba tan triste _— Nunca me verá de otro modo. Pero L… lo sabe, y aún así…—_

Démon Blanc miraba confundido. Estaba seguro de que podría ver al elegido de Ladybug en cuanto hubiera sacado la película cinematográfica de su pecho. Averiguaría quién era ese infeliz y después iría a devorar su corazón. Pero lo poco que alcanzaba a ver no era lo que esperaba. Las escenas se reproducían una y otra vez llenando su ser de nostalgia, de pesar, como si ella hubiera perdido algo, como si ya no tuviera esperanza. Unos ojos verdes y una cálida sonrisa inundaban cada espacio en los recuerdos de ella; no supo por qué, pero le resultaban vagamente familiares.

Presionó un poco más la guadaña en el corazón, esperando aclarar las imágenes. Ladybug soltó un grito desgarrador mientras la luz de sus ojos se opacaba poco a poco.

—Chat…—

Y entonces lo pudo ver claramente.

 _Ella estaba sentada frente a un montón de fotografías, su semblante alicaído no era el de una persona enamorada. A su lado, un pequeño ser rojo la abrazaba a la altura del brazo. Aún no podía ver su rostro._

 _—_ _No tienes que hacerlo si no estás segura. —_

 _—_ _Adrien sólo me ve como una amiga, Tikki. No creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión. Y eso duele, duele mucho. Luka lo sabe, y aún así me ha pedido una oportunidad. Tal vez sea lo mejor, ¿no crees? Tratar de pasar la página. Soltar y avanzar…—_

 _Las fotografías entre sus manos ya las había visto antes. El rostro de Adrien Agreste se repetía en cada una de ellas._

 _—_ _¿Y Chat?—_

 _—_ _Chat no se merece un amor incompleto Tikki. Él no debería sufrir como yo estoy sufriendo. —_

 _Miró las fotografías una vez más._

 _—_ _Me gusta tanto su sonrisa…—_

 _La pequeña kwami secó la lágrima que resbaló por la mejilla de su portadora y en ese momento ella volteó, de modo que pudo contemplar, al fin, su rostro._

 _—_ _¡Ay, Marinette! — Suspiró Tikki con tristeza._

Los ojos rojizos del akuma se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir la identidad de la heroína mientras retrocedía un par de pasos para contemplar horrorizado a su alrededor. Sacó su bastón del pecho de la chica, que cayó de costado, ya sin fuerza. El rollo de película cinematográfica regresó a su pecho y la herida se cerró.

—No es posible… Tenemos que acabar con esto. Pronto. No hay opción... — Su voz rayaba en la locura y Ladybug sólo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando el grito atronador sonó.

 _—_ _¡Cataclysm!—_

Sin embargo, el golpe final nunca llegó. El escudo acorazado del portador del prodigio de la tortuga impactó en el pecho de Démon Blanc, lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma.

—Chat…—

El maestro Fu, enfundado en el traje verde, se acercó para ayudarla a incorporarse murmurando palabras de consuelo, pero ella sólo tenía en mente a su compañero. Gimiendo de dolor debido a la herida reciente, se acercó al borde por dónde él había caído. Grande fue su alivio cuando lo vio, de último momento había logrado atorar el bastón y ahora colgaba sujeto de una mano.

—Resiste gatito. Te voy a subir— cada palabra le costaba un esfuerzo tremendo.

Él alzó la vista en cuanto escuchó su voz. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y ella sonrió cuando pudo ver las esmeraldas en sus ojos de nuevo. Un último susurro salió de su boca.

—Marinette… Te amo.—

Y antes de que ella o el maestro Fu pudieran hacer cualquier cosa, se aferró al bastón con la otra mano, la que había invocado su poder destructivo. El bastón se desintegró en el aire, destrozando al akuma y haciendo caer a Chat Noir.

—¡Nooooooo!— el grito de su amada fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de sumirse en un profundo sopor.

.  
xxxxxx  
.

La sensación que lo regresó a la consciencia era similar a cuando era pequeño y soñaba que caía de algún lugar alto. Pero en esta ocasión no podía despertar y la caída parecía no tener fin.

—¿Qué pasó? —

— ¿No lo recuerdas, chico?— Por alguna razón podía ver a Plagg flotando a un lado de él.

Esforzándose un poco, trato de pensar. Recordó a su adorada lady diciéndole la mala –para él– noticia, recordó el dolor intenso que lo había inundado y después… nada.

—No.—

—Hawk Moth— fue lo único que respondió su kwami.

Y todo cobró sentido.

—¿Ella… ella está bien? — un nudo de angustia se empezaba a formar en su pecho. El pequeño ser suspiró.

—Mentiría si dijera que se la pusiste fácil; pero te aseguro que, hasta el último momento, la protegiste. —

Porque Plagg lo supo desde el principio. Ese _cataclysm_ no iba dirigido a Ladybug.

Entonces se relajó. Una sensación de paz inundaba su corazón, algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo y ahora lo llenaba de tranquilidad _. Ellos_ se habían ido; sus voces no sonaban más.

El anillo empezó a sonar.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?—

—Hasta el final, chico. Aunque no estoy seguro de poder aguantar. Lo más probable es que sea Adrien el que termine embarrado en el suelo.—

—Plagg… gracias.— Y cerrando los ojos, se dispuso a esperar tranquilamente el impacto final.

Nunca se espero sentir el cálido abrazo que lo envolvió, ni las lágrimas ajenas cayendo sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la escuchó.

—¿Por qué te soltaste, gato tonto? Te iba a ayudar a subir. Te iba a ayudar a salir de eso. Te iba a ayudar, te juro que te iba a ayudar…—

Ella siempre la había parecido hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer que hubiese visto antes. Pero ahora se veía totalmente… deshecha, era la mejor palabra que se le ocurrió. Enormes pedazos de metal volaban a su alrededor, amenazando con arrastrarlos en su caída. La culpa empezó a golpearlo al saberse responsable de la situación. Mientras la chica seguía sollozando en su pecho, el anillo volvió a sonar anunciando el fin de su transformación.

—Por favor, no me mires, _ma lady_ — dijo mientras cubría gentilmente los ojos azules con la mano. —No quisiera que descubrieras al tonto que soy en esta situación — depositó un beso en la frente de su amada compañera. —Perdón — musitó suavemente mientras Plagg, fuera del anillo, se acomodó entre sus cabellos.

Ladybug estaba agotada, física y emocionalmente. Nunca había visto la derrota tan claramente cerca frente a sus ojos; y la herida en su corazón aún dolía. _Un corazón roto sigue latiendo, pero nunca deja de sangrar._ Sin embargo, ahora que había recuperado a su compañero se permitió dejar ir todos sus temores en forma de silenciosas lágrimas. Y poco a poco la luz llegó a ella.

—Todo estará bien— la voz salió en un susurro.

—¿ _Ma lady_?—

—Todo estará bien. Somos fuertes, somos poderosos. ¡Estamos juntos otra vez! Nunca te voy a soltar Chat Noir. — Juntando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, tomó el amuleto que aún llevaba en su muñeca y lo lanzó.

 _—_ _¡Miraculous Ladybug!—_

Una brillante luz los envolvió mientras miles de catarinas volaron en todas direcciones para arreglar las cosas y devolverlas a la normalidad. Antes de que la luz se extinguiera, ella se permitió abrir los ojos y alcanzó a distinguir los brillantes ojos verdes de Chat.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los pedazos de la enorme estructura metálica habían desaparecido; las personas estaban de pie, con sus recuerdos y sus corazones intactos. Y Chat estaba frente a ella, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Con cuidado la depositó en el suelo mientras sus aretes empezaban a sonar.

—¿Estás bien, Chat? — la preocupación sonaba en su voz.

—Gracias a ti, Ladybug, ahora estoy bien. Y sólo quiero decirte que, si tú estás feliz, yo estaré feliz también. Siempre. —

La sonrisa sincera que adornaba el rostro de su compañero disipó todas sus dudas. Le dio un breve abrazo antes de partir.

Chat Noir se quedó mirando el sitio por el que la heroína se había marchado. En su cabeza las voces ya no sonaban, sus demonios habían sido exorcizados. Ahora estaba seguro de que ya no estaba sólo. Y a pesar de que no recordaba nada, su corazón sabía que, quizás no mañana, quizás no en un mes o en un año, pero en algún momento, ellos estarían juntos y él sería muy feliz.

 _.  
Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away  
Save me if I become  
My demons._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 *******  
Notas de la autora.**

Desde hace un tiempo, cuando escuchaba _My Demons_ , la imagen de Adrien cayendo desde las alturas aparecía en mi cabeza. Ahora ya le puse forma con esta historia que tiene un poco de Sailor Moon, Kuroshitsuji, Mejibray y mucho drama telenovelesco en su creación. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer, por sus follows y sus favs.

 **Alma de Titan:** Gracias por tus amables comentarios :) espero que te guste como quedó.  
 **AlondraRivadeneira:** Traté de no tardarme mucho jejeje.  
 **Katherine Bloom:** Gracias por tu review :)  
 **Arashi Shinomori:** Como pudiste leer, efectivamente hablaba de Luka. A mi sí me gusta mucho el nombre de Chat Blanc pero para esta historia quedaba mejor Démon :) Espero que te guste.

Luego se me van errores y detalles, trato de corregir en cuanto los veo, pero se me escapan. Si notan alguno, no duden en comentarme por favor.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
